


By This Poison I am Chained

by white_tiger



Series: from out of the shadows [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Literature, Multi, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_tiger/pseuds/white_tiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Briaris had come back to the city of her birth for what she thinks is just her cousin's wedding. Duncan has traveled to the capital in search of the daughter of a woman that he had once tried and failed to recruit, join by the two new recruits he found along the way he will have to some how talk a master poison maker and seller into leaving her life behind to fight the blight. Briaris just wants to return to Llyomerrn and sell her poison and bed beautiful women in the local tavern but he greed for new poisons and plants will be her undoing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i do not own dragon age or anything else they belong to their creators

**_ By this poison I am chained _ **

**_ Part 3 of From out of the shadows: Briaris Tabris; the city elf _ **

 

Briaris Tabris walked the streets of denerim for the first time in fifteen years, as she passed the chantry she supressed a shiver and pulled dark brown traveling cloak tighter around her. Passing by a chantry still made her nervous ever since that day over fifteen years ago when a small drought made life in the alienage nearly unliveable as there was almost no food or water for the elves as the humans had to be feed first, or so the shem nobles say. When it had gotten so bad that she had not eaten in two days and her parents in three she made the choice to try begging the chantry sister for some crust of bread. 

To say that went badly would be an understatement as she had barely gotten a word out, when the sister called for the Templars to remove the 'thief' they had beaten her and left her laying street to teach her not to steel from a sister. She had been only ten at the time, it was soon after that her mother sent her to live with her cousins in Antiva city, only three years later the cousins packed up and moved to Llomerryn her along with them.  

Llomerryn was nothing less than the main port city for pirates, thieves and smugglers along with every other kind of low life out there. There is a saying in that place "any man can gain his heart's desire - for the right price.”, and it was true. 

The cousins were in the poison making trade and raised her to be as well, when they got too drunk one night and drank the wrong bottle she inherited the shop and business at the tender young age of fifteen. It has been a very stable form of income that and picking pockets of the drunks at the Traven’s or in the streets.

She had been allowed to write her mother once a month when the cousins were alive and had kept the letters up even after their death but it was now two a month not one. Her family knew nothing about her work other than that she made potions for people. When she had learned her mother had died four years ago and how it happened because her coward of a father convinced her to leave her knives at home as it would only lead to trouble, the only trouble it had led to was her death. 

Events like that was why she not went anywhere with her knives and bracers. Now she was back in denerim a place she swore never to come to again but she was here for her cousin soris’s wedding. She had been writing her cousins soris and Shianni along with her mother ever since her caretakers had died. Then out of the blue she received a guilt heavy letter from the elder begging her to come ‘home’ for the wedding, and how much it would have meant to her mother if she was there. 

Because of that letter Briaris was now standing at the gates to the alienage wrinkling her nose at the smell, ‘by the tits of mythal I miss the smell of the market and the sea.’ She thought sadly you could at least smell the sea to some degree in the market but her all you could smell was that of the poor and hopeless people.

_____________

Shianni looked up towards the gate and saw a person of a slight build wrapped in a dark brown cloak, the figure pulled down its hood revealing an elven face. The face belonged to a woman the Shianni recognized even after all these years. The thing that drew the eye was a bright white scar that ran along the left side of her face starting at the crown and ending just at the edge of her chin-having gotten it when she was beaten by Templars it was a mark Shianni knew the scar contrasted sharply her copper skin like her mother’s had been. 

Her hair was a golden blond tied in two tight braids on each side of her head with the rest pulled back in a larger braid as she moved dull silver flashed in her hair. Her eyes were black as coal. Pushing of the post she had been leaning on Shianni walked towards Bri as she got close she called out. 

“Briaris! It’s me Shianni.” She waved her hand to allow Briaris to find her more easily. 

Bri waved back cloak falling open to reveal a full suite of leather armor. The chest and torso had a smooth black durable leather base with thick hard leather straps crisscrossing it that were dyed red. The upper arms and upper legs were made in the same fashion with the lower parts cover by metal vambraces and metal greaves. Around her waist was a surprising large amount of belts all linked to a central belt in one fashion or another. 

each had a purpose one pair held her dirks at an easy to quick draw height, others carried her poisons and bombs, another carried lock picks and skinning knife, and a final belt carried her pocket books. Across her chest was a pair of bandoliers also hooked to the belt, the bandoliers held a shocking number of throwing knives.

 Briaris saw Shianni and thought that she looked good life had yet to fully kick her in the teeth. She reached out and pulled Shianni In to a hug, she noticed that she smelt faint of booze and flowers an odd combo but it worked for her. Pulling away Shianni grabbed her by the arm and started to lead her into the alienage and started too rambling as she seemed really excited to see her for some reason? 

“It’s great to have you here, when I heard you were coming home to get married I was shocked you did not seem the marrying type also now that you have arrived early enough Valendrian will probably want to move your wedding up. What are you alright?” she asked looking back with a tilted head at Briaris who had stopped dead on hearing Shianni speak of a wedding for her. 

“By andruil’s bow sting What do you mean mine wedding? I am only her for soris’s then I am on the first ship back to Llomerryn!” she damn near shouted in shock. 

‘I knew something seemed off with that letter.’ She thought, with her anger building.

“what do you mean what wedding? elder Valendrian told me he found a match for you at the same time he found soris’s and that you were moving back here to be with you family.” Shianni explained confused. 

Bri felt a fire start to burn in her veins if there was one thing that she could stand besides Templars and chantry sisters it was being led on and lied to about key things, now she could see the need for lies and secrets you did not live long in Llomerryn without learning how to lie cheat and steal. However there was a big difference between lying and bluffing about small things, like how big the fish you caught was and lying about key things, like with flat out not telling someone that you found a match for them and tricking them into coming home for a visit. 

“Where the fuck is that old rat blighted bastard, he has got a lot of nerve lying to me like this. He used my dead mothers name to get me here for soris’s wedding only to be really trying to ruin my nice happy life, I am going to uses his head for a door stop! no one and I mean no one likes to me like this and gets away with it.” She growled at Shianni as her face twisted in to a feral mask of pure hate with eye’s promising to go through with her word. 

Shianni took a step back from the sheer amount of venom in her cousin’s voice, she had heard rumors about Llomerryn how it was a very lawless and crime ridden place and from the fangs that Briaris was showing Shianni was now really inclined to believe them and wonder what kind of work her cousin really did she did not look like a potion maker. 

“He should be in your father’s house talking with soris and your father.” She said in a voice full of fear.

“Good I will deal with him then head to the pearl for a drink and tumble then back to the docks to find a boat to take me home.” She snarled and marched off towards her old house, leaving Shianni running after her hoping to stop her cousin from really killing the elder. 

Briaris kicked the door open with a loud bang that caused the door to rattle on its hinges. The three elven men inside jumped and turned quick to the source of the sound, there framed in the doorway like a demon of wrath was Briaris home for the first time in fifteen years. 

“Where do you get off lying to me and trying to marry me off without my say so or so much as a by your leave.” She roared Valendrian who just looked at her like she was a child who was miss behaving. 

“It is for your own good it is far past time for you to return home and be with you family and live a happy and proper life here were you belong.” Valendrian said slowly still as if to a child. 

“I am happy in Llomerryn, I don’t what a man to tie me down I live free and happy in my real home with no chantry to Templars to beat people for begging. Also I will not become so random dirt poor stepped on elf here like my worm of a father who got the woman he claimed to love killed.” Briaris snarled. 

”now just a minute” her father tried to interrupt with a look of anger, but Briaris rolled right over top of him still speaking but no longer yelling but her voice still dripped with rage at their gall. 

“I have a life in Llomerryn, I own a business I made respected and feared! You want to know why? It is because I don’t take shit I kill and the corpse of the bastard that tried rob me! Also I lied to you all I do not work in a potion shop I own and run a poison shop, my biggest clients are the Antivain crows and the raiders of the eastern coasts. So no I will not be marrying here I will stay for my cousins wedding then I am going home and if either of you try and stop be or force the wedding, I will kill both of you! 

"Now I am going to the pearl for a drink and tumble then to the docks to book passage then I will find an inn and stay there then I will be back in time for the wedding then right after that I am leaving and if anyone besides of cousins try and contact me I will ignore it good day.” With that she turned and walked out slamming the door behind her leaving behind four shocked and scared elves. 

Shianni was the first to break the silence   “Did you really lie like that to get her here what did you think was going to happen?” she asked Valendrian with an angry tone. 

She could not believe that the elder would do something so stupid, and the lack of shock on her uncle’s face said that he had at least an idea of what was happing. 

“I thought she would come home and realise that her place is here with her own people not the scum of the den of criminals the call a city.” He said as if it was obvious. 

“Maker’s tits! elder had you read the letters she wrote me and Shianni you would have known that she was hold a lot back but was really happy and safe not like she would feel here where there is nothing but bad memory’s and face she does not know.” Soris exclaimed exasperated at the elder who just did what he thought was best at the time with no care for what others thought or how they would feel if he thought they were wrong.  

“That is enough both of you what is done is done, now we must focus on how to mend the bridges with her before she leaves our forever and we are left without what little we had.” Briaris’s father Cyrion said. 

“You mean mend your bridges soris and I are still her friends. We did not betray her trust.”  Shianni sneered and turned and left the house to find a drink, the day had started well but now had soured. 

“I'm with Shianni on this one, this is your mess to not mine. I have done nothing wrong and neither has Bri, it is you two how decided that the woman who is now 24 could not live her life without your control even though she has been on her own since she was 15.” Shaking his head in disgust he also moved to leave. 

As he was half way out the door, he turned and threw one last barb. “If you really cared for here you would not have ask her home to the source of what drove her away in the first place, that is why I never ask her to visit or even come for the wedding because I knew it would only hurt her and us when you two saw that she is not the sweet little girl that was scarred by the Templar’s that girl died the day she got that scar you just never saw it.” Soris turned and walked out shaking his head.

____________

Duncan arrived at the alienage gate in time to see an elven woman pull a dark brown cloak around her and stalk off toward the market. Loki who was walking to his left whistled and turned to watch the woman stalk off. 

“whoa that girl is mad I wondered what happened?” He said with a raised eyebrow. 

“Probably someone tried to run her life I have seen that look one some clansmen who had controlling suiters.” Said Fenlen “it never ended well usually it ended with the man injured in some form.” Fenlen continued in her usual melodic voice. 

Duncan just shook his head and moved on, he was glad that Fenlen was doing so well she seemed to have even improved rather than declined but that was mostly due to the nightly healings and tea treatments from Loki and the help she got from her spirit sister Curi. The pair had kept her going and help keep her mind of the clan she left just two days ago. As they entered the alienage Duncan stopped a young elf. 

“Excuse me young man would know where I can find the elder?” he asked. 

“Yeah he is in the house over there. Excuse me I need to go find my cousin before she drinks herself under the table.” Shaking his head the young elf walked away. 

Duncan gestured for pair to follow him, they had left the other wardens at the nearby inn not wanting to make the elves nervous with so many strange humans around. The only reason he took Loki and Fenlen was that Loki refused to leave his side in any place with Templars stating that they may not believe anything less than the commander that he was a recruit and not a malificar even though he was, and Fenlen had to stay near Loki as he was their only healer with the skills to care for her so here he was a warden followed by a shapeshifting mage whose hair changes colour more often than most people change socks-right now is sat at a plain brown- and a dalish ruin scout who looked like she just wanted to go back and explore the market some more. Knocking on the door he waited it swung open to reveal an older elf. 

“Duncan?” Valendrian said shocked to see his human friend when Duncan who is always on time or early did not show up when he said he would Valendrian thought that he would not able to make it. 

“Yes I ran into some trouble on the road and was delayed.” Duncan explained “May we come in it has been a long day and I would like to sit and catch up with you.” 

“Oh of course if Cyrion does not mind the use of his house for that.” Valendrian said saying the last part to the other elf. 

“Of course I do not mind it would be my pleasure to host friends of the elder.” He said. 

So as they sat around the small table with Loki having pulled a deck of cards from his belt he started to teach Fenlen diamond back while Duncan talked with his old friend. As they walked back to the inn Loki turned to Duncan “you really want to try and recruit someone from Llomerryn?” 

“Yes I hope to convince her that the blight is too big a threat to ignore but I will be the first to admit that how Valendrian is handling this will only make things worse.” Duncan responded. 

“Yeah no kidding, no woman wants to be told that she should just settle down and play a campfire bond mate.” Fenlen piped up with a look that said she thought the elder was an ass for what he was doing. 

“Did you not say that he has done something like this before and that it resulted in her death?” Fenlen asked with a tilt of her head. 

“Yes he has done something similar before, but her death was a result of her husband insisting that she not carry her knives as it would attract trouble she died because she could not defend herself from the men who raped then killed her.” 

“How do you know that having the knives would have made a difference?” Loki asked 

“Because she was the one of the best knife fighters I had ever might myself included.” Duncan said having reached the gnawed noble tavern they slipped in and said good night and went off to their own rooms to think over the day’s events and try to come up with a way to talk a woman in to abandoning her very way of life.

__________________

Briaris sat nursing an ale trying to figure out which of the whores she wanted to have take her mind of the day she has been having. Just as she decided on a nice looking elven man she heard a voice she had not hear in over a month. 

“Bri is that you? Girl what are you doing here you never leave Llomerryn.” Isabela called as she spotted then came over to Briaris. 

Isabela was dress in her usual outfit of a white sleeveless tunic with plunging neckline with soft white corset holding to her tan skin with a blue sash wrapped around her waist holding her daggers in place, she wore black cloth leggings with black leather boots that came up to mid-thigh. 

With her left arm had full hard leather armor while the right only had a vambrace and shoulder pad with elbow guard. A blue bandanna kept her hair out of her eyes while fighting and sailing. She sat down next to Bri and put an arm round her shoulders and leaned in kissing her cheek. 

‘same old bela’ Briaris thought with a chuckle, bela would take her pleasure where she could but if she came to like the pleasures you could give her every time she say you after being apart she would want to have some fun again. Not the Bri objected she was the exact same way most who spent a lot of time in Llomerryn were the same. 

Turning she gave Isabela a quick kiss on the lips before adopting a pouty look “You were gone so long I felt lonely without your great rack skilled hands and quick tongue.” She said in a very convincingly pouty voice. 

“Aw my poor golden poison flower you came all this way for a tumble with me I am touched.” Isabela responded in a playful voice. 

this was an old game for them both enjoyed when she stopped in port at Llomerryn as they both were free spirits and had no desire to be chained to another yet but did always make a point to visit each other when the other was nearby. 

“But really I am in the city for what I was told is my cousin soris’s wedding but it apparently is mine and his wedding the asshole of an elder thought that I would come home and just leave my life behind to go play poor down trodden house wife, so I am in town to watch my cousins then I am finding the first ship I can to get me home.” Briaris said in her usual smooth as silk voice with a slight Antiva accent. 

“Oh my poor flower. I know what you need, a good fun tumble in the sheets.” Bela whispered in her pointed ears while her hand moved from her shoulder to grab and caress Bri’s ass, causing a shiver to run through Briaris.

“Oh bela you read my mind I was going to grab that cute elf boy over there for a tumble to help me forget. But now I have a better idea lets you and I have fun with him together you know what they say twos company threes when it gets real fun.” She purred into Bela’s ear as her own hand drift down to cup Isabela’s sex through the smooth cloth and panties, making Bela hum in pleasure. 

“You my pretty golden flower have the best ideas let’s go my treat for the escaping an attempt at force marriage.” Bela said with a smirk kissing Briaris deeply until she start to moan from the skilled tongue of the pirate. 

Pulling away and standing Isabela said “come on a night to remember before I leave with the tide tomorrow at noon.” 

“How long are you in fredelen for?” Briaris asked knowing that Bela would move up and down the coast hauling smuggled good before doing some light raiding and returning to Llomerryn. 

“A few months then I am back in port for the winter.” Bela responded as they approached the matron of the whore house. 

“Hi I was wondering how much for a room for me, my girl and the cute elf boy over there for the night?” Isabela asked the matron. 

“100 sliver for the room and another 100 for thane for the whole night.” The matron responded. 

“Sold!” the pirate sang as Bela pulled two gleaming gold coins out of her large cleavage handing them to the matron. 

“Alright let me just make sure the room I have in mind is open and tell thane where to go.” With that the matron walked off, a minute later she came back and led them into the back read them the rules and hand them the key.

Briaris opened the door and walked in with an arm around Bela’s waist and a hand on her ass, thane was laying on the bed. Gone was his clean and simple clothes now he wore only a dark green sash wrapped around his waist that barely cover anything. 

“Oh Goody I love it when the boys are easy to unwrap.” Isabela said in a happy voice as already darkening with lust as she liked her lips with a predatory grin spreading across her face make her lip piece glint in the candle light. 

“And I love when TWO women ask for me, especially when they are as fun looking as you two girls.” Thane said with a smirk striding over to Briaris and taking her face gently in his smooth soft hands and slowly started to kiss her. 

Deeping the kiss while his hands started roving over her armor finding all right buckles in the right order to slide the armor off slowly. Thane knew how to remove any kind of clothes or armor you did not work at the pearl without learning as the pearl served many different classes of clients most in some kind or armor. He picked up the pace when Isabela moved behind Briaris and stared to help remove the armor. When the last of the armor came off leave Bri in just her plain but well-made smooth matching breast band and panties they turned their attention to Isabela. 

This time it was Briaris who kissed Isabela while thane focused on remove her small amount of clothing until there was nothing left at which point Bela who had not been idle also had Briaris out of her smalls, seeing he was the only one still clothed he made a show of remove the sash in a very sensual fashion. Taking one of each the women’s hand in his he lead them to the large for poster bed that was deck out with red slick curtains and soft mattress and sheets, the women climbed into bed quickly followed by thane. 

“So how do you girls want to play this because you know the rules and I am fine with anything as long as it obeys the rules?” He said in a sultry voice. 

‘’my girl her has had a very rough day and needs a good fuck to forget all the shit she has been through today, so let’s play with her first then we can play with me after.” Bela said in an equally sultry voice 

“How’s that sound my sweet poison flower?” 

“Oh I like how that sounds I need a good solid fucking.” Briaris responded turning to thane she purr out. 

“I want you to make me forget my name.” thane just smile and said. 

“Alright then Isabela if you would sit comfortably against the head board with your legs spread, Briaris would you then settle you self so your lovely head rests upon her beautiful chest and spread your legs?” he half asked half ordered. 

“No problem but I will need a towel for my hair.” At thane’s confused look she explained “all my braids have spike stripes in them for when someone tries to grab them.” 

Thane nodded and slide off the bed and grabbed his green sash turning “Will this be ok my lady or something else?” 

“That is perfect if you would be so kind Bela to tie my hair up so it will be comfortable for you.” Bri said passing Bela the sash as she settled between Bela’s legs making sure to have her back rubbing against Bela’s sex.

_______________________________

 ‘No reason she should not enjoy this first part as well.’ She thought. 

When her hair was bound up and she had laid back against Bela and spread her legs wide thane kneeled between her legs. 

“Feel free to amuse yourself my dear as you please be it kiss or fondling her nice breast it will make it all the more fun for us all.” Thane said to Isabela who only smirked and nodded already reach for Bri’s breast. 

As Isabela cupped her handful sized breast and began playing and teasing her nipples she let out a small moan of pleasure only for it to quick become a sharp gasp as thane lowered his lips to meet the lips of her sex. Gently kissing around her clit and slit but not touching after the first kiss as his hands worked sinful magic on massaging her ass, he skillfully stroked the fire starting to burn in her core. Once she was starting to pant thane finally sucked the small nub between his teeth and moved his left hand to trail his finger along the lips of the slit with just enough pressure to be felt but not enter.  

As he teased her and she became more soaked he let her fluids coast his fingers and he slowly started to push a single finger in slowly In a single smooth stroke staying hilted for a small time to help her loosen all the while he kept playing with her nub and Isabela kept playing with her breast, as he drew out he repeated the thrust this time with two fingers. When he hilted he stayed then slowly twisted his finger paying close attention to her she reacted to find what spots brought his client the most pleasure filling it away for later. 

when he add the third finger he hilted again for a bit then start to thrust and twist faster and sharper until her breathing turned ragged then he withdrew, she let out a small whimper at the lose only to find herself looking into his bright blue eyes as her slowly aligned  his member at her entrance then slowly entered in a series of gentle smooth thrusts always watching for the slightest sign of pain that could ruin the feelings. 

“Hurry up please, I am not glass” Briaris panted out trying to shift her hips to draw him in only to find them cage by his strangely strong hands. 

Smirking he gave a quick sharp thrust that made her gasp and rub slightly against Bela who hummed approval of the action and moved the hand done to play with Briaris’s nub as thane picked up his pace and strength of each thrust. She felt her climax building quickly under the assault that was to highly skilled lovers. Her mind went black driving all thoughts from her mind as she crested. When she finally came down from her bless she smirked to Bela and said “That was fun what’s next?” 

“Oh you'll see!” Bela purred in response, The rest of the night passed in a blur of lust panting and sweet release. 

_______________________


	2. The Wedding

_______________________  


The next morning as the women-thane had left after they were done playing, helped each other into their clothes and armor Isabela spoke. “that help get you ready for your fun day ahead?”  


“Oh you know it Bells, thanks I needed that I missed sharing a bed with you we should do it again sometime.”  


“Yeah but I have a bad feeling about this wedding I think something is going to happen.” Briaris said in a worried voice.  


“Don’t worry you always make it out alive, remember the time the crows tried to muscle you out of the poison game, what did you do?” Bela sassed.  


“I killed every crow in Llomerryn and used their skulls for potters for my wither stalk.” She responded in a voice that sounded nostalgic.  


“Thanks Bela, you always know how to make a girl feel special.” She continued giving Isabela a deep French kiss before throwing on her cloak and walked out calling over her shoulder.  


“See you sometime Bela, maybe we’ll find a dalish next time.” Briaris called waving.  


“That sound fun you find one you bring them with you and we’ll shake their world.” Isabela said with a laugh.  


Briaris stopped by the docks on her way to the alienage to check for ships bound for her home town but none were leaving for there until the end of the week and as it was only Thursday she would have to wait until Saturday to head home. Shaking her head she walked into the alienage determine not to ruin her cousin’s day just because she hate and dislike some people and just being in denerim.  


When Briaris got to the main square she saw the stage was set up and the festive was in full swing. She walked up to a family that appeared to be packing up and getting ready to move, “who moves on the day of a wedding?” she asked in a jocular tone.  


“What oh, we have to move as our land lord raise the rent to the point where we cannot to stay.” The man of the trio consisting of a husband and wife and a teenage daughter.  


“were are you going to go then?” she asked worried she may not like how the elves let themselves be stepped on but she hate letting people walk into a worse face more.  


“We are going to follow the king’s army south to ostagar.” The man said.  


“Why not go to highever? It is a safer bet than the army where your wife and daughter are likely to be used as camp whores.” She said in a confused voice surely the man saw the danger and foolishness that taking good looking elf’s male or female to an army was asking for them to be raped.  


“What choice do we have I don’t have the coin to get to highever!” the man yelled growing man that this outsider elf would talk like she knew anything just because she lived somewhere else for a few years.  


“How much more do you need to get to highever if I can help I will, if for no over reason than I would not condemn a girl to rape at soldiers hands!” she snapped.  


“We would need two hundred sliver to make a decent start somewhere new.” The man said knowing that she would not pay that kind of coin for strangers.  


“Fine here you go just don’t let your girl get raped and we will call it even!” she said tossing the pair of gold coins at the man “Besides I got a free night at the pearl last night that is the coin I would have used for it.” She stalked off making so the man had to take the gold, leaving a very confused but happy family behind as they set about pack this time with a spring in their steps.  
______________________  


Across the square Duncan watched the exchange with Loki and Fenlen by his side with a thoughtful look, perhaps not all was lost if she was willing to do that then maybe this armored woman would be willing to join if he could find the right price. Duncan had learned that she worked as a poison seller in the pirate’s port of Llomerryn meaning she would know how to fight if her clients were really the armada and the crows. The problem would be convincing her to close shop. Loki spoke up break his thoughts.  


“I think I have an idea on how to get her to join us Duncan.” He said in a quiet voice so none but the pair next to him could hear.  


“Oh?” Duncan said.  


“Yeah from what I have heard about her from the gossip, I heard today as a hawk on the roofs, she seems to value freedom so if you convinced her to work to stop the blight then let her go at the end along with whatever secret poisons/ herbs the wardens have squirreled away then she might be willing to join, now I know that she would need to follow the calling one day but think about it this way you would have ears in one of the hardest places to get spies into without raising any flags.” He said in a sly voice.  


“Yeah Loki’s right that could work, Duncan she would make a good recruit but if we conscript her she might just kill us and leave because if her clients are as powerful as you say then they would not want to lose their poison maker for ever but the promise of future gain would make them happier about it.” Fenlen piped up.  


Duncan thought about the deal they were suggesting it made sense even if it was not the way wardens usually recruited but they did not usually try to recruit people who were suppliers for large groups like the crow and armada but if it worked the benefits outweighed the cost as she would be free to return to her home and be able to send info and watch for danger to the wardens and spread their influence there.  


“Then let’s see if your idea will work best to talk to her now before anything sours her mood further.” Duncan said moving to catch her before she went into the store.  


“Excuse me young lady, could I have a moment of your time?” Briaris hear a voice call out to her, turning her head saw an older man waving standing next to him were a strange pair.  


The older man was dress in warden rogue armor with dark ravain skin and hair with beard, to the man’s left was a man with tanned skin and marcher features but his hair and goatee were a strangely bright red almost blood red setting his traditionally handsome face nicely just as his battle mage armor with a insanely large number of pouches sewn to it set off his lean but well-muscled body. This was a mage who knew how to fight given the ease with which he carried his staff and heavy Dirk strapped to his left thigh in easy reach.  


The last one was the oddest give where they were. She was and elf not odd give this is and alienage but it was the bright blue markings that wrapped around the bottom of her eyes looking like a branching pattern said she was dalish, her armor would have as it looked to be made of plates of ironwood dyed in a pleasing cherry wood colour with gold highlights arranged in a fashion of scales attached to a smooth sturdy black leather that brought out her golden eyes and brown hair.  


The armor made little no than whispers as she moved lending to both the crafter’s skill and the woman’s own grace, Briaris like the look of the woman as she had a pretty face-her helmet was hanging on a hook on her right hip with sword on the other with a large shield made of the same stuff as the armor on her back in the shape of a stylized leaf- she always had been a sucker for cute but strong warrior woman and sleek and sexy men preferably both in bed with her and both elven.  


“Sure I am just killing time anyway until the wedding what can I do for you warden?” she said to the man waving them over to a shaded area away from the square under an overhang once there she leaned on the way cocking her hip and watching the sway of the elven woman’s hips as she walked. 

Reaching her Duncan stood with his arms behind his back and coughed to get the woman’s eye off Fenlen’s hips who seemed to be blushing and enjoying the attention the rogue was giving her. 

“Yes as you said I am a warden, I am warden commander of fredeln Duncan and these two are a pair of recruits their names are Loki and Fenlen.“ he said gesturing to himself and the other in the proper order. “I am looking for recruits to fight in the coming blight that is starting in the south at astagar.” 

“Okay but I do not see what that has to do with my then I do not even live in frelden so what do you want with me?” she asked already having a feeling she knew and prayed to the creators that she was wrong. 

“I would like for you to joind the grey wardens I knew your mother and have heard about you from Valendrian and I think you would make an excellent recruit.” She opened her mouth to respond when Duncan cut her off. 

“please hear my deal out first, I am not going to ask you to stay here in frelden forever just eh course of the blight then you would be free to return to your home port and in exchange I will provide you with cutting from the plants the wardens have along with the recipes for a number of poisons known only to the warden. 

You would only be asked to keep an ear and eye out for good recruits in your area until you are called for you calling.” Briaris thought about the offer it was tempting she knew that something caused the wardens to die after only thirty years with them you learn a lot that you should not be able to in cities like hers, the thought of rare plants and poison recipes made her mouth water. 

The shop could be closed for a year or two, she did custom order work mostly anyway. Making a decision “You have a deal on a few more conditions, first you have some people who know how to tend poison plants go to my shop and care for the plants and keep the place safe and clean, second I want it in writing that I will be free to return home after the blight is over with cuttings AND seeds along with at least three recipes of my choosing.” 

“That is a fair sounding deal we will write up a pair of copies then we will all sign them.” With that Duncan held out his hand to her and she grasped it firmly and shook it. 

“Good lets go find something to drink to celebrate and we can get to know each other better my little wolf.” She said in a charming voice with her usual smooth clear accented voice slinging an arm around Fenlen’s shoulders and leading her away from the men, leaving them both confused by the strange grin spreading across Fen’s face as she looped an arm around Briaris’s hip with her hand settling on the rogues right hip.  


Fenlen could not help but get caught up in the rogue’s rhythm as they flirted back and forth, she had always been a shameless flirt something that the clan learned early on. They had also known that nothing would come of it unless Merrill allowed it as she was very loyal to her lovers but always open to add more people to the fun, like Merrill and Fenlen tended to do when at the gathering or meeting up with another clan but never in their own clan as that lead to problems. 

Now that she and Merrill had parted way she was sad but that would not stop her from finding pleasures were she could, she would always love Merrill but that was done and she could never return to the clan now so there was no use in clinging to something that could never be. She would always treasure her memories and their time together and hold Merrill in a special place in her heart as her first love but Merrill would kill her for holding herself back for what once was and not what could be. 

So here she was learning to play again and she got the feeling that Briaris was the same way take your pleasures where you could flirting and sex were fun and not needed for there to be love and the reverse was the same you could have a lot of physical fun and pleasure and not have any love or even friendship.  
The sounds of a group of asshole nobles caught the attention of the two females and they headed over to try and stop it before something they all would regret came to pass. “Look at this the animals are have a party. So boys it’s a party grab a girl and have fun!” the arl of denerim’s son Vaughan said in an arrogant voice, reaching for a passing woman backed away in fear knowing what was about to happen as he had done things like this before because did not think that elves were people and could therefore do as he pleased. 

“How about you jackasses take yourselves back whatever piss hole your kind crawls out from before you get hurt!” Briaris called in a loud voice full of hate, Bri hate his kind the ones who thought daddy’s money and power meant they could do whatever they wanted she had killed enough of them back home. 

“What’s this, don’t you stupid knife ears know you can’t carry weapons in the city?” the noble responded upon seeing two good looking elven women coming up decked out in armor and weapons. 

“Really? As neither of us are native why should we listen to you stupid laws if a human may carry so can I.” Fenlen said in a bored tone implying that she could not care less about the laws the nobles were talking about. 

“Uppity little knife ears are you. Guess you need to be taught a lesson about respect come here I will teach it to you.” Vaughan said reach for Fenlen, before he could get near her a blur of red, brown and black leather with steel hit his face hard and he dropped like a sack of hammers. 

“Now unless any of you other morons want to join him and then be left naked in an alley I suggest to take his lordships arse home.” Briaris said turning to the other nobles and guards with an eyebrow raised. The guards scrambled to pick the noble up and started dragging him away. 

“Cousin that was very brave but also very stupid.” Shianni said as she came up. 

“I know let’s just hope that he won’t tell anyone he got knocked out by an elf girl.” Briaris said, “Come on let’s find soris and get him last drink as a free man.” a rakish smile on her lips moving back towards the square.  
As the wedding ceremony started to get under way Briaris was leaning against the large tree in the center of the alienage with Fenlen and Loki who was laying at their feet as a mabari, Duncan had go off to talk with the elder and was now standing in the shadows not wanting to intrude on the ceremonies priest started the first payer as commotion came from the edge of the square. It was the nobles from earlier with Vaughan sporting a broken nose and a pair of black eyes, he walked up the up to the stage as if he owned it. 

The priest started to object but he just said “Mother it does not how much you dress rabbits up they are still rabbits. Come on boys grab some girls and find the pair from earlier I will teacher them what happens when they strike their betters.” He finished with a cruel laugh grabbing the bride and starting to drag her off. 

“I found them over here. Come on Rabbit we would not want to scar your faces any more than they are just yet.” Said a guard who had not seen just how fast Briaris could move earlier. He reached for the pair leering already think about how he was lucky to serve the brat noble if it meant he could do things like this. 

Before anyone could react Briaris moved her left hand flashing down to her thigh then across the dumb guard’s throat, who then made an odd little noise as a spray of crimson blood erupted from his throat that now sported a deep cut in it. Briaris stood there with a blood soaked dirk as the man dropped to the ground to lay in an ever growing pool of blood, Briaris and her companions had sidestepped to avoid being sprayed by the blood. 

There was a moment of dead silence as the crowd stood in shock of just how fast and coldly the elf had killed the man. One Noble who actually had a small amount of intelligence ran to find the city guard while Vaughan yell at the guards. “Don’t just stand there kill those knife ear bitches!”  
Again Briaris was the first to move a habit born from living in a port city where he who drew second dead first. This time it was her right arm the crack out like a bull whips sending on of her many throwing knives flying -a knife that was coated in a special oil that both protect her knives from rust and doubled as a deadly toxin- the knife found its new sheath in the middle of Vaughan’s throat who then collapsed with a gurgle. 

There was a bright flash and in place of the mabari now stood Loki who wore of look of pure rage, he hate above everything else was people who thought that just because they were noble or their cause noble that they or anyone under them was entitled to whatever they wanted, just like the chantry in his mind. He slammed his staff into the ground and a mental blast burst forth in every direction throwing the guards back and to the ground. 

“YOUR asshole leader is dead anyone else tries anything and I will roast them alive! Is that clear?… I SAID IS THAT CLEAR?” he roared magic lacing his throat to make it louder and more demonic rather than his normal husky marcher bur. The guards all nodded their heads several including the remaining nobles pissed their pants. No one wanted to be the target of a mages wrath as they had heard what they could do when mad and there were no Templars to protect now.  


Just as the shock was starting to wear off and the nobles and their hirelings were trying to figure out how to leave without dying the proper city guards came in barking for everyone to stand down only to stop as they finally really saw what was going on. They took in the scene of the arl of denerim’s son lying dead with a throwing knife in his throat on the stage in a growing pool of blood, a guard in similar condition at the base of the great tree with an pair of elven women in armor and a mage who’s magic was faintly flickering like fire around his hands and staff, one of the women held a blood covered dirk in her left hand. 

“Seize the mage and the two women.” The captain ordered knowing that no matter what had just happened those three would be used as scapegoats. 

“Hold a moment captain.” Duncan called out stepping out of the shadows and approaching the captain. 

“I have the situation under control warden if you could please stand aside.” The guard captain said starting to move to the women who tensed and laid their hands on their weapons ready to fight in needed. 

“There is a misunderstanding here my recruits were only defending themselves from a group of nobles who attacked them.” Duncan said stepping between the guards and his recruits gesturing for them to sheath their weapons and the did slowly Briaris first kneeling and cleaning the blood off quickly using the dead guard’s clothes before rising and sheathing the dirk. 

“Makers breath. Fine just make sure to get out of the city tonight warden. Com on men we need to get back to work someone grab the bodies.” The captain said in a tried tone before turning and walking away. 

Duncan walked back to the group “come say your good byes and let us go and collect the others and be away before anything else happens.” Briaris said a quick good bye and embrace her cousins then jogged over to the other and they head off to leave the city. 

They stopped in briefly at the warden’s base in the city and grabbed new camping gear for both the women who agreed to share a tent for ease of travel, “Besides I hope to get to know and have a lot more fun with our little wolf here unless that does not interest you or is not allowed?” Briaris said in a sultry voice as she grabbed a new bed role and some more personal care things that she would need on the road that she did have as she had been traveling by ship and staying in inns. 

“It is not against the rules so long as it does not interfere with your mission.” Duncan responded so Briaris then turn with a smouldering look to Fenlen and raised an eyebrow in question. 

“I do not mined a close relationship with you as long as it is just for fun right now, it may become something more if you want and you play your cards right.” In an equally sultry voice trailing a finger under the woman’s chin raising her head up then darted in for a quick kiss. Briaris however quickly deepened the kiss and kept it going until they needed to come up for air and smirked at the lust filled eyes Fenlen now had. 

“Oh this is going to be fun Fenny.” Briaris said. Duncan just sighed and shook his head where Loki laughed with glee enjoying the thought of those to women teasing each other and playing. Loki had no interest in elven woman who were not mage’s as her like to use magic in his play and non-mages were just not as fun and he liked his women with more meat on their bones than elves had but he enjoyed watching these too banter and up the bet every time.  


And so they grabbed the other wardens and left the city heading for high ever, and Duncan’s next recruit. Duncan told them as they walk that Bryce Cousland’s youngest son was returning from orlais for his annul visit, Duncan informed them that the noble was trained by some of frelden’s best tutors including Loghain mac ter himself and currently worked as a mercenary for a group called the Bull’s chargers. Duncan hope to and a strong military tactician to his recruits to strengthen the wardens as a whole in frelden. 

So they set off to meet this strange young man who for some reason left behind his life of wealth and power to become a fighter in a mercenary band. All three recruits could tell there was more to the story but Duncan did not know what caused this only rumors say that he left because he was the better candidate for his father’s title and left to prevent conflict with his brother. So there was nothing to do but wait and see what this young noble turned sell sword would be like.


End file.
